


terteru x loen: forbidde love

by hoshihoshidesu



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, M/M, please dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshihoshidesu/pseuds/hoshihoshidesu
Summary: Me and my friend were joking around on Kik and I just???? I don't knowWe named the baby coconut butter





	

As their lips drew closer together, Teruteru knew this was wrong.   
  
Cheating on his boyfriend with the ultimate hall monitor...it was scandalous. But he couldn't resist Ishimaru and his fine ass.  
  
"You're hesitating, Teru-Chan." Ishimaru said. Teruteru frowned. "What if...what if Leon finds out?"  
  
Ishimaru chuckled. "Who cares? I want you t-"  
  
Before he could finish, a knife went right through his chest. He collapsed, dying instantly.  
  
"TERUTERU!" Leon screamed. "I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!"  
  
Teruteru liteRALLY SCREECHED. "L-L-LEON-KUN?!"  
  
Leon was crying. "HOW COULD YOU?! EVEN AFTER WE HAD A CHILD!"  
  
"WE HAD A KID?!"  
  
"YOU DON'T REMEMBER?! WE NAMED THE BABY COCONUT BUTTER!"  
  
Teruteru began to cry. "I'm sorry, Leon...but Ishimaru...he has a choice ass!"  
  
"I can't." Leon said. "We're getting a divorce."  
  
Teruteru stared. Then he picked up a God damn gun from literally nowhere and SHOT HIMSELF. LEON SCREAMED.  
  
The end.  
  
Oh, and Coconut Butter died or smth.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
